


Method

by spuffyduds



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh visits Callum during a movie shoot.  Callum's quarters are a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompts of flamingo, garden, dance. Set now-ish. Vaguely spoilery for Battlestar Galactica.

"Your director thinks you'll do a better job as a serial killer if you live in a cutesy little house with a pink flamingo in the garden?"

Callum grins, says, "Not exactly--she says I'll do a better job if I'm isolated from the rest of the cast, not hanging out at the trailers on-set. I think this is her cousin's place or something."

"Huh," Hugh says. "What do _you_ think?"

Callum shrugs. "Everybody's got a different process. Might help some people. Me, though--me and Katee, I Stockholmed her and she killed me thirty-seven times and on weekends we'd be throwing darts and trading mix cd's, you know? Seemed to work fine."

Hugh shivers, because just thinking about that scene at the table still gives him the fucking creeps. Yeah, it worked fine.

He leans further back against the propped pillows, pulls Callum back with him so he can get his fingers in Callum's hair. He's got hair envy these days, not afraid to show it.

"You miss home?" he says, rubbing gently, fingertips doing a slow dance on Callum's scalp.

"I don't--" Callum says, and squirms a little against him. "I don't have a _place_ that feels like home, these days."

Hugh blinks, because that's the bleakest thing he's heard Callum say in a long while, and then he realizes Callum is blushing. He rewinds in his head, and this time he catches the emphasis.

"Oh," he says. He ducks his head and just grins into Callum's hair for a minute, then says, "You want me to get a shirt with pink flamingos?"

"Not sure that would work with your image," Callum says, and twists in his arms and starts kissing Hugh's neck, and then they don't have anything to say for a long time.

 

\---end---


End file.
